1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food processing and, in particular, to a food processing utensil and the method for using it for draining the liquid from a solid food product packed in a liquid medium and for storing the drained food in the utensil.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Certain canned food products, for example, tuna fish, consist of a solid food product packed in a liquid medium. Such liquid mediums are typically water or oil. The preparation of such products preferably entails the draining or straining of the liquid from the solid portion so that the liquid can be discarded and the solid portion prepared to one's taste. As is frequently done upon opening of the canned food product, the user then typically applies force to the lid while holding the can upside down to drain the liquid from the can. This often results in the liquid squirting from the can or dripping into areas not intended for such liquid, and exposes the user to the sharp lid edge.
Accordingly, there is a need for a functional, simple, and inexpensive device which facilitates the removal of the liquid from a canned food product packed in such liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,544 describes a tuna squeezer and strainer utensil that is useful for the separation of liquid from subdivided solid comestibles, such as canned tuna and the like. The device comprises a generally cupped shaped member having a cylindrical wall conforming to the internal diameter of a standard can size and an end, circular wall which is perforated to provide permeability to liquid while blocking passage of subdivided solid comestibles. The side walls of the cupped shaped member distally support tabs which project radially outward from the side walls so that the user may grasp the press after it has been inserted into a can, and upon inverting the can and press, proceed to drain the liquid therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,574 discloses a tong or scissors like device having a disk depending transversely from one of the scissors ends which allows for the holding and draining of a standard size tuna fish type can container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,647 to Kerslake discloses a can draining implement which consists of two handles pivotably attached together. One handle has a can supporting plate which faces a plunger on the other handle. The plunger has an angled face designed to cause liquid being drained from the can to flow to one side. Furthermore, the plunger has embedded therein a magnet designed to hold the lid of the can after draining has been accomplished.
Each of these devices requires that the opened can remain filled with the food product as the liquid is drained therefrom. In addition, the method of using each of the devices described above requires a disposal for the drained liquid that is separate from the food product container itself.